Celyn Pierce
Celyn Pierce is the second Cure of Harmony Crystal! Go Pretty Cure!!. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Flight. In the Japanese version, Harmone Crystals! Pretty Cure! (ハーモニークリスタル！ プリキュア！''Hāmonī Kurisutaru! Purikyua!), she is known as '''Hi Sora' (飛空 Hi Sora), and her Cure alter ego is Cure Flight (キュアフライト Kyua Furaito). Appearance Celyn has messy teal bangs and aqua eyes. Her hair reaches to just below breast-level, and is quite curly. She wears a knee-length aqua skirt and a frilly pale blue shirt. Her socks reach to just beneath her knees, and they are pale blue. Her flats are aqua. Cure Flight Flying through the sky, a cool breeze on my face! My name's, Cure Flight! Cure Flight's bangs are larger and her hair goes down to her waist and is larger. She has a longer skirt and larger frills. She has frilly gloves and her Cure Case is attached to her uniform. Transformation Celyn shouts "Ready!" and River replied "Let's go!" She places the PreCure Charm into the Charm Slot. She is now standing in ankle-deep water. She leans down and throws water over herself. The base and collar appear. She then splashes water on each of her arms and her gloves appear. She raises her arms and water appears, dousing the area where her skirt would be. It appears. She dips both hands in water before touching them to their respective legs and her shoes and tights appear. Her hair transforms. The smaller bow appears and then the bigger one. The frills appear and then the Cure Case appears with the Cure Cell inside, attached to the left side. She then shouts her incantation. Incantation English Celyn: Ready! River: Let's go! Cure Flight: Flying through the sky, a cool breeze on my face! My name's, Cure Flight! Japanese Sora: '準備！ '''Yoichi: '行こう！ '''Cure Flight: フライング、高騰！ 調和が治まる！ キュアフライト！ = Romani = Sora: '''Junbi! '''Yoichi: '''Ikou! '''Cure Flight: '''Furaingu, kōtō! Chōwa ga osamaru! Kyua Furaito! = Literal Translation = '''Sora: '''Preparation! '''Yoichi: '''Let's go! '''Cure Flight: '''Flying, soaring! Harmony will cure! Cure Flight! Attacks * Pretty Cure Peace Tornado ** First appearance: The Second Cure is Cure Flight! ** Last Appearance: The Second Cure is Cure Flight! History Harmony Crystal! Go Pretty Cure!! Season 1 The Arrival of Cure Tempest In '''The Arrival of Cure Tempest, Celyn appears greeting Tamara Strong at the door with Nina Hubble. When Tamara does not appear friendly, Nina drags Celyn off. Later, Celyn comes back, but the door is slammed in her face again. The Second Cure is Cure Flight! Celyn is given a look from Nina Hubble that says I told you so when she is forced to do a group project with Tamara Strong because she forgot her homework. When Guber arrives in the library, she transforms into Cure Flight with her partner, River. Guber summons a Chaos Creature to defeat her, but she defeats it using Pretty Cure Peace Tornado. Last Cure, Cure Nova! Celyn first appears excited about Pretty Cure, and has to be kept quiet by Tamara Strong to keep her from revealing their secret to Nina Hubble. The next morning, they have a sub, Mr. Guper, who turns out to be Guber in disguise. Celyn, Nina, and Tamara transform, and Guber summons a textbook Chaos Creature, who crushes Cure Tempest and Cure Flight between its pages.